


from eden

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honey , you're familiar, like my mirror years ago.





	from eden

In calm moments such as this one, it's only the splashing of water that Dimitri hears echo through the room, eye half-lidded as he leans against the dearest, most familiar warmth .

Hair thin , pale scars, bitten nails and purple bruises, they all adorn his skin in ornaments that can only be described as himself . His hands have lines all over, vertical and horizontal and diagonal scars repeating themselves over and over , his flesh just the slightest bit numb from all it's been through . His thin , long fingers shift to tangle with those of the man that's currently washing him in the most gentle of gestures.

He could never hurt Dedue. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Dedue . 

Not him . Not him.

Dedue's hand...hesitates for a moment before Dimitri feels the familiar squeeze of Dedue's large palm . They're so close like this, yet Dimitri doesn't feel shy . He never feels shy with Dedue , no matter the closeness, the presence or absence of clothes between them .

" I can't wash you as quick when my hand is occupied, Dimitri..." Dedue murmurs, a soft warning . Not that he'd ever actually mind himself , but maybe Dimitri wants to get out of the tub faster . 

In response, Dimitri leans into Dedue's warmth, lanky limbs fitting into warm creases like they were made to complete each other, fitting together like lovers lost through the centuries finally reincarnated , finally reunited . His fingers trace scars, scars earned for his sake only . Most people officiate the joining of two souls through marriage and wedding rings , for rings are meant not to be taken off . Dedue's scars are the ring he wears , that symbol of eternal devotion that's not made of cold , lifeless metal - rather , it's of flesh, warm, breathing, flesh , so absolutely and completely Dedue , so terribly human. 

" ... It's okay if we stay a little longer . Wanna feel you," Dimitri murmurs, heart aching for intimacy and closeness. 

Dimitri's ring is the scar he bears under his eyepatch , the scar Dedue is pressing his lips to right now , as he sets the cloth aside to properly wrap his arms around Dimitri and pull him in the fondest of embraces , large, calloused hands gently exploring the soft skin on his back , as well as the occasional interruption of scar tissue . And he loves them all the same , the beautiful , gentle evening sky and the jolt of lightning that crackles through it . 

He wonders if it's the time and place to tell Dedue he loves him ... But if he's being honest, words are so redundant compared to what he's feeling . He wonders if there's any way to describe what he's feeling, or if he even needs to do it , because he's certain Dedue ,too, senses that words are but surfaces. As he's feeling his heart beat against his own, soft breaths in his hair and big, warm hands on his back, he knows there's no being closer to Dedue than this . He knows that Dedue knows, too, that Dedue never needed to hear him speak for him to understand what Dimitri wished to say .

He moves to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, sighing against him contently .

" You feel like home, Dedue," he murmurs, a gentle smile on his face , and Dedue smiles against his lips, a rare, precious smile for which he'd happily lose his other eye .

Maybe there's hope for him after all, because despite it all, the pain , the suffering, the anguish, he doesn't think he could ever feel any happier than right now, comfortably nestled in the arms of the man he loves .


End file.
